A Light In The Darkness (On Hiatus)
by aisha99022
Summary: Bella,Rosalie,and Alice our sister's and are abused by their uncle Charlie until the Cullen boys arrive will they save the Swan girls or will it be to late? All HUMAN! on Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
**BellaPOV**  
Ugh!" I cried when my head hit the bookshelf;everything went unfocused, I was eternally dizzy. Though the haze that was my vision I saw a pair of old heavy looking boots coming towards me, vaguely knew I should be afraid of the person wearing the shoes that I should try to run, I just didn't know why.  
"Bella!" cried a very concerned and sad voice; I frowned why was the voice was worried? Then I felt a stinging pain on the top of my head as I realized I was being pulled to my feet by my hair. Then everything; memories, feelings, ect came back to me so fast if I wasn't already almost off the ground I would have swayed on my feet: My name was Isabella Maria Swan, I was abandoned along with my two sisters Rosalie and Alice by our mother Renee and our father Phil they left us at the porch steps of our uncle Charlie's house he had no choice but to take us in after all he was the chief of police so he was the good guy right? wrong.  
After only a few days of living together he made it clear he expected us to earn our keep and we were 'sentenced' to clean, cook, shop, and anything else that Charlie decided needed to be done but again a few days after that he took our tortue up about seven notches and slapped us whenever he decided we hadn't done a good enough job cleaning or otherwise, then he excalted to making us go without meals and sometime about a year and a half ago(us moving in with him two year's prior) he moved to full scale abuse.  
We never told anyone after all he was the chief of police keeping the fair people of Forks, Washington safe who would believe us? and on the off chance someone did we would be put into the 'system' and things could only get worse; we simply couldn't risk it and then have it not work and have Charlie try to kill us for telling his dirty little secret.  
But we weren't going to take this forever; Rosalie would be graduating a year from know and Alice and I a year after and then we would all leave this hell hole.  
The burning in my head brought me out of my momentary confusion.  
"Put Me Down!" I said as sternly as I could manage to Charlie, who was still holding me up by my hair; I tried not to cry knowing that would only fuel his fire.  
He obliged,and I fell hard onto on my stomach on the wood floor's I was expecting to hear the crack of a rib but heard nothing but I knew without looking there was going to be a horrible bruse there in the morning.  
"Bella!" cried Alice again I saw out of the side of my eye that her and Rose were in the corner of the room crying.  
Charlie went up the stairs mumbling something like "Damn Kids".  
As soon as he was gone Rosalie and Alice rushed to my side; Alice was in hysterics I noticed she had blood dripping from her nose she looked pretty beaten up, Rosalie wasn't in much better shape she had purple bruise forming around her right eye.  
Which was strange because Charlie normally didn't hit us where it would leave marks for people to see.  
Rosalie must've gotten him angry, very angry. I felt my heart tug for my two sisters this wasn't fair; it wasn't fair that this happened to us. Rosalie and Alice picked me up enough so I could turn onto my back without being into much pain I still winced when my chest burned in protest. We all lay next to each other too exhausted to move.**  
A/N: Okay do you love it? do you hate? review and tell me if I should continue writing it!**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to being shaked and my name being called.  
"Bella, Bella wake up!" Said my dad.  
Wait, why is Charlie home early?  
"W-what?" I mumbled turning away from him and burying my head in the couch.  
"We've got company Bell's." Dad said.  
That got me up i shot up into a sitting position unfortunately due to my lack of balance i ended up on the floor with my dad trying to pull me up by my arm.  
When i finally got up i saw Billy and Jake in our doorway.  
"Oh," Was i all i could say but they probably wouldn't have heard anything after that because all the males in the house broke out laughing.  
I would have laughed too because i'm sure i look ridiculous but i was tired and a little cranky, with a side of bitchy.  
After a few minutes i think they all got the memo that i wasn't in a good mood and all apologised, Billy and Jake had come over to watch the game and i was in the way.  
I decided i was too tired to do any homework and that i was going to bed.  
"Bells, do you want some pizza? i order pineapple just for you." Dad said.  
"Too tired dad, i'll eat tomorrow." I mumbled as i made my way slowly up the stairs.  
"Night, Bella!" Jake said a little too cheery for my taste.  
"Night, Jake." I called back down the stairs before i went in my room and shut the door.  
I was going to just go to bed without getting ready for bed but i decided that was a little too lazy so i grabbed my pajamas and dragged myself into the bathroom and got ready for bed.  
I could still hear the TV on downstairs, i went back into my room and crawled into my bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.  
I woke up to a rather annoying beeping sound,  
Ugh, the alarm clock. i pulled my covers off and sat up i'm sure if anyone had seen me at the moment they would have run away screaming,  
I snickered at the thought as i turned off my alarm clock and dragged myself out of my bed.  
I grabbed new undergarments and a old T-shirt and jeans and headed into the bathroom when i was done i saw i was running a tiny bit late so i ran downstairs grabbed a coke, my keys and my bag and i was out the door heading to my truck.  
When i got to school everyone was staring at me most likely because they had heard the cullens had left but instead of putting my head down like i normally world i held it up my chin sticking out defiantly, i had nothing to be ashamed off i didn't do anything wrong it was all _their _fault.  
Thinking this only awakened the betrayal and anger i had felt towards them yesterday but i managed to smile at Angela as she waved to me.  
I practically ran to class and took my seat the teacher came in just after me. Once he started he speech about god knows what i zoned out looking out the window i almost jumped out of my seat when i heard the bell ring, the rest of the day pretty much the same, at lunch i grabbed some pizza then went and sat with the rest of group; the boys were talking about some horror movie that just came out and jessica was gossiping with lauren. I decided know what a good time to ask Angela if she wanted to go to Port Angeles and that i would ask Jessica later i really did not want Lauren coming; me and her just did not get along, it didn't help that every two minutes she would take the time to send a death glare my way.  
"Hey, ang do you want to come shopping with me this weekend?"**(A/N its thursday.) **i asked quietly making sure not to get Jessica's or rather Lauren's.  
"Oh, i would love too! but i thought you would want to stay home this weekend with the Cullen's leaving," She mumbled the last part.  
I frowned at this did i really neglect my friends so bad that if the Cullen's were not involved that they thought i wouldn't want to do anything? i thought about how i have been treating my friends since i started being friends with the cullens and realized i really had not been a good friend, my frown deepened i decided that from now on i was going to be a much better friend,  
"No, Angela i want to go shopping! the best way to get over a boyfriend is to go shopping with the girls!" I said throwing the word boyfriend in their when normally i would have mentally added soulmate but i knew Edward wasn't my soulmate if he was i think it would be harder for him to leave me, i mean i know he left for my safety a blind man could see that but i am still mad at him for leaving so unprotected, so vulnerable.  
I was brought out of my thoughts by Angela asking me a question.  
"Huh?" was my awesome answer, Angela laughed at me before asking again;  
"Were you going to invite anyone else?" she asked shaking her head,  
"Yeah, i was going to ask Jessica but i was going to wait till she was done talking to Lauren," I said shrugging, knowing Angela would understand even though she was one of the most kind hearted people in the world even she finds it hard to be friends with Lauren Mallory.  
The rest of the day passed in a blur; me and Angela caught up with Jessica after school and asked if she wanted to come and she quickly agreed.  
We decided Angela would pick us for school and then after would just drive us straight to port angeles.  
**-Saturday After School- **  
"You ready Bella?" asked Angela as we exited the school,  
"Yep." I said popping the 'P'.  
"I still cannot believe i was not invited!" Said Mike for the umptenth time.  
"Mike, how many times do i have to tell you its a girls trip." I said i was started to get annoyed,  
"All the more reason for me come," He said and flashing a smile that was suppose to me attractive but ended up looking ridiculous.  
I decided that should not be dignified with a response and just kept walking.  
Me and Angela had to wait in the car for ten minutes listening to Mike try and tag along because Jessica was busy talking with Tyler, grr.  
Finally when she got in the car we were off to Port Angeles we went to the mall and hit up Bath & Body Works then Forever21 and a whole lot of other stores that i wasn't paying enough attention to know the names but by the time we decided to take a break and get a soda i had six bags, Angela had four, and Jessica had eight.  
After we were done with the sodas we hit up some more stores before deciding we had bought enough and that we should grab dinner and then had back home.  
We had decided to go to the Bella Italia even through thinking about the day me and Edward had here made me want to cry i put on a brave face and smiled and actually ended up having a rather good time.  
After that we Angela dropped me off at home, and after putting the dishes away and saying goodnight to charlie i went to bed, that night i dreamt i dreamt of a beautiful man with blond hair.


	3. Chapter 3

We pulled up to a very familiar but small market place so too small to call a store basically.. as we entered the store i saw one of my best friends working the cash register.  
"Hey, angela!" i said  
"Oh, hi Bella!" said Angela looking up from some dollars she was counting.  
"Bella, i want to pop-tarts," Said Alice.  
"Um, okay well bye Angela!" i said as we turned down the ail for breakfast stuff.  
"Bye, Bells!" said Angela going back to counting.  
"Okay, you little pixie lets go get the the pop-tarts" i said but as i turned the cart we hit another cart,  
"Oh, my gosh i'm so sorry!" I said looking up i almost had a heart attack there in front of my was the best looking guy i had ever seen.

**Alice POV**  
"Okay, you little pixie lets go get the pop-tarts," Said Bella i rolled my eyes at the nickname.  
Then Bella ran into another cart me and rose's head snapped up to see three of the most handsome men you will ever see, of course bella was to busy staring into the eyes of the one holding the cart, he was soo good looking! but not my type! and then the one with the muscles and evil glint in his eyes, is sooooo not my type! i looked at the one on my left! OMG hes soo... hot! He looked up at me and smiled, my heart skipped a least three beats.

**Rosalie POV**  
"Okay, you little pixie lets go get the pop-tarts," said bella, i saw alice roll her eyes i chuckled but then i bella ran her cart into someone elses.  
'Way to go O-coordinated one' i thought before i looked up at the three boys.. no men! in front of us then i stopped making complete sentences in my head! I looked at the one on the life,  
'DIBS!' i screamed in my head trying to force it into my sister's head.

**Edward POV**  
**"**Brother, you need a girl so you can stop moping over tanya!" Said Emmett.  
"For once i agree with emmett"Said Jasper.  
Before i could object i hit someone else's cart,  
"Oh, my gosh i'm so sorry!" said a beautiful female voice, i looked up and saw the most beautiful girl i had ever seen i would have continued to admire her features but once i looked her in the eyes i couldn't look away.

**Jasper POV**  
"For once i agree with emmett" I said,  
then i saw edward bump into someones cart.  
I looked up and saw three girls they were all beautiful especaily the tall blond but the short one with the black spikey hair there is something about her that makes her special something that different, something beautiful.  
I wonder what i should say?  
She looked at me and i smiled.  
She just stared at me.  
I have no idea what to do!

**Emmett POV**  
"For once i agree with emmett" Said Jasper,  
yay! i win eddy! wait for did he say for once? hmph.  
But then eddy ran into someone, nice going.  
But i look up and came face to face with the single most stunning woman i have ever seen!  
Come on think emmett! good pick up line!

**Bella POV**  
"um, its fine! totally fine!" He said in a velvety voice. I wonder what his name is?  
"So, i haven't seen you guys before? oh, you must be the cullen boys!" Said Alice nearly squeaking at the end.  
Yeah, i had heard of them there dad was the new head doctor.  
"Yeah, how'd you know?" Said the big one.  
"Small Town," Said Rose.  
"Well, anyway i'm Alice and these are my sisters," Alice said pointing at us to introduce ourselves.  
"Rosalie, but you can call me rose" said rose holding her hand out to the big one, ah! she likes him.  
"And i'm Isabella but call me Bella, Isabella makes me feel like i'm in trouble." I said i had to hold back a shiver Isabella is what Charlie called me.  
"Well, my name is Edward and these are my brothers," Said the one i had run the cart into.. hmm Edward? i like it! it suits him. What hell i like it? who cares? Bella, when did you become so lame? i wondered.  
"Emmett," Said the big one taking rose's hand.  
"Jasper," Said the one that was eyeing Alice.  
"Well, its nice to meet you all! we all go to the same school!" said Alice trying to start up a conversation.  
"Speaking of which its Monday shouldn't you be in school? wait let me guess you guys are like the bad-asses of forks, washington?" Asked the big one, Emmett.  
Rose snickered, that is what she was known for actually.  
"Well, not all of us," I said taking a pointed look at Rose.  
She smiled back innocently in reply.  
"We woke up to late today school had already started, so we decided we just go back tomorrow the teachers won't mind that much." Said Alice.  
"Wait, i'm confused why won't they mind?" Asked Jasper confused.  
"Oh, because we have the best grades in the school, infact Bella is actually 16 but she is a junior! like me!" Said Alice excitedly. I of course blushed, ughhh!  
"What grade is Rosalie in?"Asked the big one, trying to sound like he didn't care and failing miserably. good, he likes her too!  
"I'm a senior and i told you call me rose!" said Rose beaming because the guy she liked liked her back or whatever.  
But i can't say i wasn't completely happy for her! Rose deserved a guy that would treat her well and i had a feeling emmett would do that.  
I wonder why? but for some reason the cullen boys just screamed 'WE'LL PROTECT YOU!' i had to fight the urge to jump into Edward's arms, which in it of itself is weird i've never felt this way before.  
"What a quinky dink i'm a senior!" Said Emmett, sounding way to excited about that, he seem to notice that i ducked his head a little.  
I heard Rose giggle,... WHAT THE HELL? Rose nevvvvverrrrrrrrrr giggles!  
I looked at Alice she looked just as stunned as i felt. The cullens were looking at us like we were aliens, which i'm sure we did mine and Alice's eyes were the size of saucers.  
Rose looked at us, rolled her eyes and snorted.  
But for i second i could have sworn Rose blushed.  
I looked at Alice with a what-the-hell-happened-to-our-sister? and she returned my look with a I-have-no-clue!  
Finally, before me and Alice could stop breathing we snapped into real world and the cullens had worried looks on the face's looking between me and alice.  
They looked so funny me and alice couldn't help but laugh(that mixed with our confusion) made us laugh like no other person could have, i almost fell down right there in the store if rose didn't have her hand on my arm.  
I could tell she was losing her temper and she was losing it fast but for some reason i couldn't stop laughing, out of the corner of my eye i caught Edward and his brothers trying not to laugh, Jasper looked like he was about lose that fight and sure enough he let out a laugh.

**Alice POV**  
Jasper, laughed and i am not kidding when i say it was the most magical thing i had ever heard i also noticed that his left cheek had a dimple!  
My legs were starting to turn jelly-o looking at the beautiful man in front of me, for some reason i was drawn to him like i had never been to anyone before.  
I love fate! i thought happily only she(i figured it fate was a girl) would bring three greek god looking boys for each one of the swan girls.  
Rose and Bella didn't believe in fate but i did i knew there was just something magical about everything i couldn't help but feel we were meant to meet.  
"Well, we should go. we have to get groceries," Said Rose through clenched teeth.  
I sobered up at the idea of having to leave the three boys, if i admitted it to myself i really mean having to leave Jasper.  
The guys seemed to get hold of themselves, although i could still see the amusement in their eyes.

**Rosalie POV**  
I was getting really annoyed Bella and Alice were outright laughing at me, Jasper was trying to make his laugh in a cough and failing miserably and Emmett and Edward were biting down on their lips to keep from following in their brothers footsteps.  
When i suggested we leave, everyone seemed to stop laughing altogether i was happy about that but then when i realized i wouldn't be able to get to know the guys i was instantly bummed out and annoyed at myself for ruining the mood.  
But then i remembered we went to school together and that i would see them soon.  
"So, when will you guys be starting school?" I asked,  
"Tomorrow, we were going to start today but we got into town lastnight a little later then we thought we would so we decided to go tomorrow." Emmett answered my question.  
"Cool, you can sit with us!" Said Alice, excited as usual.  
But i knew a part of me was as excited as she was.

**Emmett POV**  
"Cool, you can sit with us!" Said the small pixie like one Alice.  
Score!  
"Sure, we loved to! especially Eddy!" I said putting my arm on his shoulder in attempt to annoy. It worked,  
"Emmett!" he hissed.  
I snicked but took my arm off of him, didn't want rose thinking i was gay or something.  
I smiled at her and she smiled the most stunning and beautiful smile ever, i swear if beauty could kill everyone in the world would die at that moment.  
I was speechless, i stared at her which most likely creeped her out.  
Nice going! i thought in my head but for some reason i couldn't get my body to obey my thoughts and move.  
"Hey, you okay?" she asked worry lacing her words. she frowned.  
"Yeah, i...um eh yeah!" I said at a lost for words i heard Jasper and Edward snicker and rose's sister just beamed at me.  
"If your sure? no offense but you really don't look good." Said and giggled at the end.  
That brought me back,  
"So you think i'm not good looking?" I asked suggestively.  
She looked me up and down for a few minuets, muttered something and then said louder.  
"Oh,no. your alright." She said laughing.  
I pouted.  
Yes, grown men pout.  
She just stuck her tongue out to me and went to talking to her sister, Bella was the name.  
No, one could resist the Emmett Cullen Pout! i thought stunned Edward and Jasper also looked a bit stunned even they gave into my pouts.  
"Looks like you met you match," Edward whispered to me.  
I just nodded.  
"Well, we have to go but we will see you tomorrow and we can eat lunch together!" Alice said in one breath i almost didn't understand what she said she spoke so fast.  
"Definitely!" Jasper answered quickly.  
Hmm, looks like jasper gots it bad!  
"Okay, see you tomorrow" Bella said taking one last look at Edward before leaving her sisters muttered their good byes and rose smiled at me again for turning around and following her.  
Me and my brothers just stood there for a moment before edward headed in the direction of the cashier me and jasper followed i was still slightly dazed by meeting those three beautiful girls and i knew that soon we would all be very close.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **  
**Bella POV**  
After we left the boys me and my sisters went and got the rest of the stuff we needed.  
We didn't talk, in all truth i wasn't sure if i could i couldn't stop thinking about edward! it was kind of annoying me, i mean he couldn't like me! right? yeah, there was no he was a drop dead gorgeous man why would he want to be with me? i know looks arent everything but it seemed beautiful people only dated beautiful people.  
I sighed, sense when am i so obsessed with boys? i don't have time for boys! anyways it wouldn't be smart to get attached me and my sisters are leaving next year and we aren't coming back, i reasoned with myself.  
Once we got to the checkout i noticed the cashier flirting with rose but she for once didn't flirt back. On the way out i waved to Angela.  
Once we got to the car i finally pulled myself together,  
"Okay, girls where do we want to go next?" I asked putting the bags in the back of the truck.  
Rose and Alice finally came out of their thoughts,  
"Well, first let's drop this off and then we can stop a mcdonalds in port angels get some breakfast and then SHOPPING!" Said Alice squealing by the end.  
Me and rose looked at each other and then rolled our eyes.  
Just like Alice to only have shopping on her mind.  
"Okay, Ali! lets go!" i said i think alice's excitement is contagious because i found myself bouncing my leg up and down once i started driving.  
"Bella? you okay?" Asked Rose i turned to look at her and was surprised about how worried she was.  
"Yeah, i'm just excited about hanging out with my to favorite girls." I said flashing a small smile.  
Rose raised an eyebrow and shrugged.  
"Roooooose! can you turn on the radio?" Whined Alice from the backseat.  
"Sure, Ali." said rose she starting turning stations until we came to one that was playing Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne.  
We all started singing along,  
of course we were all out of toon but we did it anyway and it was one of those times i wish i could freeze time.  
we continued listening and occasionally singing to the radio until we got to Mcdonalds we decided sense we all wanted pancakes we would all go inside to eat.  
Once we were down with that we headed to the mall, and Ali dragged us into almost every store that had anything to do with Cloths finally around 1:30 me and rose convinced her we needed to eat.  
So we finally went to the food court along with the four full bags we had each.  
Rose went to get our food while me and ali found us seats.  
once we found them i almost fell on the chair i was so tired.  
and of course Ali was unfazed and didn't stop talking about all the stores she wanted to go to.  
"Ali, we need to stay in budget if we want to move next year then we need to save the money we got from work." I said and Alice instantly had a frown on her face.  
I didn't mean to put a damper on her mood but alice got carried away easily and it wouldn;t be the first time she spent more then we had agreed.  
"I know Bella i just wanted to get our minds off of stuff," Said Alice.  
"I know you mean well you little Pixie but i just need you to not go over budget. Because next year we are outta here and we will get real jobs and then you can shop more!" I through that last but it to cheer her up and it worked.  
"Okay, i promise Bella!" She said,  
Just then Rose came back but she was talking to three boys,  
Normal rose i thought but i saw who those boys were.  
"Bella, look its the Cullen Boys!" Said Alice squeaking.  
She was starring and i'm sure i wasn't that much better off.  
So before they could get here i told her to compose herself and i did the same.  
So when they did reach the table my face looked about normal except the stupid big grin i had on my face it just wouldn't go away.  
"Didn't think we'd be seeing you so soon!" Alice Exclaimed.  
"Yeah, well Eddie here wouldn't stop talking about the beautiful Isabella Swan," Said Emmett winking my way, of course I turned as red as a tomato even Edward turned a little red.  
I believe it will become a theme, emmett making me blush.  
"I, couldn't help it and anyway you two wouldn't shut up about her sisters!" Defended Edward.  
That shut Emmett up and Jasper was no longer snickering in the background.  
We fell into a awkward silence for like a minute before Ali finally butted in,  
"Well I for one would like to eat why don't you all sit down?" Alice asked,  
I'm pretty sure everyone could barely contain their sighs of relief about not knowing what to say.  
That was Alice for you, always knows what to do.  
We sat there eating our food learning different things about each other like how Edward plays the piano or how Emmett plays football and so does Jasper. We sat there for about an hour before Ali said;**(thank you to **bellaandeddie1 **off of fanfiction for these ideas!) **  
"Well, i want to keep shopping but i know you Bella wanted to go to the bookstore a little ways from here," She said looking at me, what is she doing? "and Rose you wanted to go to the fair they are having down at the docks." She continued.  
What is she up to? i mentally screamed at Rose,  
Rose just raised her eyebrow at her.  
"Really? Bella, Edward was just telling me that he to go to the bookstore." Said Jasper after he winked at Ali which caused her to giggle.  
Wait, are they setting us up?  
I looked at Rose completely dumbfounded she was just watching Alice and Jasper with an amused expression.  
"It's settled then!" exclaimed Ali.  
"Wait, what?" Asked emmett it seemed he was to busy eating to pay attention to the conversation.  
"You taking rose to a fair!" Said Alice grinning widely.  
"I am?" inquired emmett raising his eyebrow at rose.  
Rose just nodded shyly.  
"Awesome!" He said a little to loud everyone who was in a teen foot raduis turned around and stared at us.  
I of course blushed, Ali was laughing, Rose just went back to eating not caring, Jasper and Edward were glaring at Emmett, while he put his hand over his head and started waving.  
"Bella?" Asked Edward quietly once everyone else went back to eating and laughing.  
"Yes?" I barely got out getting lost in his eyes.  
"Would you mind if i accompanied you to the bookstore?" He asked.  
**"**Of course not Edward." I said a little too quickly,  
"Good," Was he replied then he went back to eating.  
Once we were all down eating we decided that Rose and Emmett would take the car that the boys came in and Me and Edward would take my truck. Jasper volunteered enthusiastically to stay with Alice.  
"After all she might need help carryin her bags." He said putting a bit of a country ting to his words.  
"Okay, we will meet back here in two and a half hours, right?" Said rose.  
"Yes!" Me and Alice said.  
Emmett came up from behind her and put his arm on her shoulders.  
"Well if you don't mind i will be stealing rose for a little while." He said looking at me and ali.  
"Have you too! don't do anything i wouldn't do!" Said Alice, as they walked away.  
"What wouldn't you do exactly Ali?" Rose called over her shoulder.  
Alice stood there for a moment thinking which i thought was hilarious.  
"Come on ali, don't want to keep Jasper waiting." I said, it seemed to snap her out of her thoughts.  
"Okay, lets go," She said excited as ever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rose POV; **  
Emmett and I got in his car.  
I reminded Emmett that the fair was on the docks, he then punched 'Port Angeles dock' into  
the GPS that was installed on the dashboard.  
"Nice, car." I commented as he helped me with my buckles.  
"Yeah, this is a real man's car no like Edwards shiny little toy."  
Emmett laughed.  
And I found myself smiling like an idiot, God! I have to stop doing this.  
It's not like I can have any kind of relationship with him.  
None, of us can get close to these guys they could find out what  
Charlie does and then they would ruin our whole plan or worse they could end up  
making Charlie very mad and who knows what he would do in a rage? I was so  
focused on my thoughts I hadn't noticed that Emmett had finished with both of  
our buckles so when he turned the car on I let a very high pitched girly scream.  
"Rose, what's wrong?" Asked Emmett he had worry written all over his  
face, a small part of me was happy that he was worried about me mostly I just embarrassed about how much of a wimp I was being,  
"You started the car it scared me, sorry for screaming like a girl." I in a small voice, I could feel the blush coming up my neck and I did not like it. How could he make me feel so not me? The rock hard bitch? Why was all of the sudden such a teenage girl? I grew up a long time ago.  
"Yes, it was a pretty girly scream wasn't it?" Emmett teased grinning.  
"Oh, whatever you probably scream like a girl too at least I have a  
good excuse. I am a girl if you haven't noticed." I said I added the last part  
as a afterthought.  
"Oh, I've noticed." He said as he eyes went from my face trailing  
down my body, knowing his eyes were on me gave me goose-bumps.  
"Whoa, eyes on the rode partner." I said in a horrible country accent  
I'm sure if jasper was here he would have been ashamed.  
"Very, well Ma'am." He said in a equally bad country accent, as he  
turned his head back to the road.  
I sighed in relief, after a few minutes of silence I couldn't take it  
anymore and decided to end the silence.  
"So, Emmett do you like forks so far?" I asked.  
"It's a little rainy and gloomy and dark." He stated, I laughed yes  
that was forks, Washington.  
"Yep, but besides all that?" I asked, laughing.  
"Well, I wasn't one for it but lately it seems to be getting better."  
He said turning as flashing one of the most beautiful smiles I had  
ever seen; it made my heart beat three times faster and the air catch in my  
throat.  
"How so?" I managed to squeak out.  
"Oh, you know the normal beautiful blondes and such." He said turning  
back to the road.  
"Hmm, I'm more of a dark haired person myself." I said smiling  
seductively.  
"Really?" He asked as he quirked an eyebrow at me.  
"Yeah, anyway the beautiful blonde anyone in particular? Or just all  
beautiful blondes in general." I asked, i knew there was a very little chance  
he'd just come out and say me.  
Most guys like to play around and then even when they're down there's  
really only one thing they want.  
"I actually think you know her." He said and he was suddenly very  
interested in the road.  
I smirked.  
"Really? Besides the blond hair what's she look like?" I asked,  
"Oh, well lets see she has the most beautiful blue eyes anyone has  
ever seen, she's absolutely stunning and has very kissable lips sound like  
anyone you might know?" He asked by the end of his little speech i was full on  
blushing.  
I wasn't expecting the eyes part no one ever says anything about my  
eyes it's always she looks like a model or she has a body that could  
put many to shame. No one ever said anything about my eyes.  
It made her eyes water slightly that such an awesome guy was knocking  
at her door but she couldn't open it for fear of what the man with the gun  
might do.  
Life is so fucking unfair, but I guess I already knew that.  
I just grinned at Emmett and then looked at the rode.  
I can't let myself start to really like this boy it wouldn't be fair  
to him or to me.

**Alice POV**  
"So, darlin where we off to now?" Asked Jasper, I giggled.  
He was so cute when he turned on the southern charm! I wonder why only he has it and not his brothers. Maybe they aren't real brothers? They don't  
look alike.  
Rose was actually mine and Bella's step-sister she from a one night stand Phil had with another women before he married our mother or at least  
that's what they told us, he could have had an affair for all we know.  
"Oh, I just needed to stop at a few more stores then we can do whatever you want." I emphasized the words 'need' and 'whatever'.  
He chuckled at my lame tries at flirting; well I suppose I should leave that to Rose.  
"So, have you lived in forks your whole life?" He inquired, he may not have meant to but that really hit a soft spot I started breathing unevenly and  
had to sit down on a bench.  
"Alice, I'm so sorry! Did if say something that upset you?" Worried Jasper.  
I just held my hand up I needed to get my emotions under control or I was going to have a breakdown in the middle of the store.  
I grabbed hold of my sides and started to rock back and forth trying to calm my breathing and get the thoughts of my parents leaving me and my sisters  
here.  
They had said we were just visiting I had thought it was a little weird how they had made us bring almost all of our stuff and they brought hardly  
anything and then when we got to Charlie's mom said she loved us and then drove  
away. Why to show she loved us, right?  
I laughed without humor at my thought if anyone heard it that mostly likely thought I was going insane, maybe I was.  
Jasper suddenly put his hand on mine and I almost instantly calmed.  
I looked him in the eyes and somehow I just knew that everything was  
going to be okay.  
"I'm fine Jasper, I just... I... no I didn't I use to live in Arizona my mother until  
me and my sisters moved here." I said simply getting up and trying to grab some  
bags but Jasper grabbed them before i could.  
Once I was done talking, Jasper had a deep frown on his face but even with that I was insanely attracted to him.  
I looked into his eyes again and saw he was fighting to ask some questions I knew I wouldn't be able to answer Rose would be mad at me just for saying  
what I said.  
Not wanting to have to answer any questions I sped up.  
He seemed to get the idea and closed his mouth to a question I'm sure I wouldn't have wanted to answer but I wasn't sure if I would have been able to  
say no.  
I am a hopeless romantic and believe in love at first sight and if there was ever such a thing then I think I fell in love at first sight with Jasper  
Cullen.  
"Thank you." I sighed in relief and smiled kindly glad he didn't ask any questions.  
"No problem, Darlin." He grinned back.  
"What about you were did you live before moving here?" I asked.  
"I lived in Oakland, California." He answered.  
"California, I've always wanted to go shopping in Los Angeles" I said.  
"Hmm, well maybe one day I'll take you." He said, winking at me.  
I grinned back.

**Bella POV;**  
Alice and I headed back to the boys who were throwing away the  
garbage from our lunch.  
"Thank you!" Said Alice and I said together.  
The boys just laughed at us, and Edward flashed me that drop dead  
gorgeous lopsided.  
My heart was beating so fast i feared it might come out of my chest.  
"Bella." Alice  
hissed as she softly elbowed me in the stomach.  
"W-what?" I stuttered turning from Edward to Ali.  
"You were staring," She giggled.  
"Oh," was i could come up with.  
"So, Bella you ready to go?" Asked Edward, as him and Jasper came  
towards us.  
"Yep!" I said popping the 'P'.  
"Okay, then milady let's be off." He said as he offered his arm to  
me, I giggled at his antics but took his arm.  
I wished that they had let us take his car, i didn't want him to have  
sit in my old broken down car it was slightly embarrassing.  
"What are thinking about in that pretty little head of yours?" Edward  
asked, as we made our way out of the door of the mall.  
"Just how you get the worse end of the deal, i mean my car is less  
than... perfect," I said.  
Normally, I didn't care what people thought but for some reason I  
wanted Edward's approval.  
"Its fine Bella, as long as it runs right?" He stated.  
"I suppose so." I said, Edward was walking past my car.  
"Wait, wait this is Bessie." I said pointing at my old truck that  
desperately needed a paint job.  
Edward looked between me and the truck a few times, before turning to  
me and saying.  
"I knew that."  
"Oh did you now Sherlock, well get in the passenger seat I'm driving!"  
I said, as he started to make his way to the drivers side.  
"But the gentleman is always supposed to drive." He said smiling at  
me, I would have caved under the look he gave me but I was just too stubborn  
for that.  
"Yes, well the 'gentleman' doesn't know where he is going so I shall  
be driving today." I said.  
He looked as if he was thinking it over.  
"Good-point." He said as he went to go get in the passenger side.  
His arm rubbed against mine I felt electricity shoot through my body.

I stood there for a moment dazed but finally got in the car and  
started driving to my favorite book store.  
"So, Bella tell me about yourself." Edward said.  
"What would you like to know?" I asked curious, i'm really not that  
interesting.  
"Um, so your sisters were saying you're some kind of genius?" He  
started.  
"What, oh no I'm not a genius i just have always loved to read so i  
guess that's how I'm a grade ahead." I mumbled.  
"Where in the same grade, actually everyone is in the same grade  
besides Emmett and Rosalie there both in last year." He stated.  
"Cool, anything else you want to ask?" I asked.  
"Um... what's your favorite book." he asked,  
"Wuthering  
Heights, but i love Romeo  
and Juliet." I said excitedly, i always get excited when talking about books.

"Classics."  
"Yeppers,'em. what about you?" I asked.  
"I'll read just about anything," He answered,  
"So you're a consumer." I stated.  
"What?" He asked, confused.  
"Oh, sorry thats just what I call people who like to read anything,  
one day when me and my sisters were really bored we tried to categorize just  
about everything on earth." I said,  
"Oh, so you and your sisters categorize for fun...well thats a first."  
He said chuckling, I of course turned pink.

"Anyway, what do you like to do for fun?" I asked, trying desperately  
to change the subject.  
"I love playing the piano." He answered, smiling.  
"Piano? I love piano, it's so beautiful." I agreed.

He smirked, a smirk that most likely could give a person a heart  
attack.  
He was definitely not for the faint of heart.  
I shook my head at my thoughts, I've got to stop doing this to  
myself.  
I can't have him, it would never work, your better of by yourself you  
won't get hurt that way.  
I chanted to myself in my head for a few minutes as we settled into a  
comfortable silence.

"so, besides playing piano and reading do you have anything else you  
like to do?" I said breaking the silence.  
"Yeah, I also like to run. Pretty good at it, if i do say so myself."  
He said grinning.  
I rolled my eyes, after a few more minutes of light talking we got to  
the bookstore.  
Before we stepped inside i remembered there was a music store a block  
or two from here.  
"Hey, Edward there is a music store right around here would you like  
to go there and I can grab some books and meet you there?" I asked hopefully,  
not that I wanted him to go but I needed time to clear my head.  
His face lit up at music, and he was nodding enthusiastically by the  
end.  
"You don't mind do you?" He asked with a small frown on his too  
perfect face.  
"No! of course not if I minded I wouldn't have suggested it. Besides  
they have a piano in there I would love to hear you play! but if it would make  
you feel better give me your phone i'll put my number in and then if I take too  
long you can call me." I said, it's like hitting two birds with one stone I  
thought happily he gets my phone and I get what I want.  
"Sure," He said handing me his phone.  
After I was done punching in my number, and he had done the same with  
my phone I gave him the directions and he was off.  
"Hi, Michael." I said entering the shop.  
"Bella, you haven't visited me in a while." Said the Michael coming  
out from behind a bookshelf; Michael was in his forties and was rather handsome  
he had dark black hair, and beautiful green eyes. His hands were rough but firm  
i knew from the countless times he had caught my when i tripped.

I had been coming here since i was fourteen and I came at least once  
a month: books were my release from the horrible world of Charlie.  
I laughed at what he said, me not visiting for awhile meant it had  
been a few weeks.  
"Sorry, i've been a bit busy." I said smiling.  
"Well, looking for anything in particular?" he asked.

I shook my head,  
"No, I just came to look around" I said.  
"Okay, go ahead. If there is something in the back you want feel free  
to go and look." He said going back behind the bookshelf, i grinned to myself  
it had always made me feel special and proud that he trusted me.  
I went into the fiction looking through stuff that I hadn't read,  
after a few minutes I heard the bell ring signaling that some had entered the  
store.  
"Hello, is there anything I can help you with?" I heard Michael ask.  
"No, I'm just looking around." Replied the deep voice of a man.  
"Okay, if you need me I will be behind the counter." Michael say.  
"Thank you." The main answer.  
I heard foot shuffling towards me I looked up and a bookshelf across  
from me was a big muscular man he was about Emmett but Emmett didn't look  
threatening but this man screamed 'Dangerous' I grabbed the book I had wanted  
and decided that was enough this time and that I should leave.  
When I got up to the counter I noticed that Michael was eying the guy  
with caution.  
When I had paid for the book, Michael pulled me behind the counter  
and pulled me into a hug.  
"Be careful, Bella." He whispered,  
"Don't worry, I am going to meet up with a boy right now." I  
whispered back.  
He nodded at me as I stepped out of the hug,  
"Bye, Michael." I said waving at him asked I walked out of the store.  
"Have fun with that boy." He said loud enough for the man to heard.  
"I will." I said as the door closed behind me.  
I went to get in the car, but then I realized I had handed Edward the  
keys when we had got out of the car.  
"Crap." I cursed under my breath, I heard the man come out of the  
shop and I started walking towards where I knew Edward would be.  
I looked behind me once and what I saw made my stomach turn the man  
that was in the store had a friend and they were both following me.  
I gulped and started walking faster I decided it would be a good time  
to call Edward.  
"Bella! I was just about to call you, you left your keys with me so I  
was about to come back to the bookstore." He said.  
"Edward, I need help. there are two guys following me." I said my  
voice cracking.  
"What? Okay um Bella I am leaving right now. are you walking  
towards the music store?" He asked.  
"Yes." I breathed.  
I could feel the two gaining on me so I started to run.  
"Where you going, sweetheart?" I heard one of them call to me.  
I whimpered, but started running faster.  
"Bella, it will be fine. just keep running." He breathed, I could  
hear that he was running.  
Stupid, port angeles with its stupid non populated streets! I cried  
in my head.  
Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder, I screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

**BellaPOV**  
"Shh, Bella it's just me." I heard a velvety voice say, and I instantly stopped trying to kick him where the sun doesn't shine.  
"Oh, Edward sorry! I was so scared," I breathed calmed for some reason in his presence, weird.  
"Okay, come on lets go even if they did stop following you for the moment they might come back." He said.  
Turned around and noticed that he had stopped following me, I wonder why? But my question was answered when I saw Michael come towards us bat in hand, grinning.  
I ran up to him tears pouring out of my eyes, he opened his arms and hugged as I held on to him for dear life.  
"Thank you, Thank you!" I repeated into his shoulder.  
"No, problem Bella." He replied.  
I heard Edward clear his throat behind us,  
"Oh, sorry Edward, this is Michael he owns the bookstore and is my surrogate father. Michael, this is Edward." I said pulling out of the hug, turning and grinning at Edward.  
"Its nice to meet you, sir." Edward said smiling kindly at Michael, taking a few steps forward and sticking out his hand waiting for Michael to shake it.  
Michael, looked at Edward for a few seconds and then shook his hand.  
I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.  
We started walking towards Michael's shop.  
No matter how much I liked Edward or was attracted to him if Michael didn't like him then that was the end of it.  
Michael really was like a father to me and I whatever he thought was best I took to heart.  
Not to mention he was a excellent judge of character for example upon meeting Charlie he didn't liked him.  
I was brought out of my musing by Michael saying completely unnecessary compliments or ones you could tell plainly weren't true for example how he just said I was a _beautiful _young lady, beautiful yeah right.  
"Anyway, Michael we have to get going because my sisters are waiting for us with there brothers and we have to get home to make Charlie's dinner." I said as we came to stand in the front of the store.  
Michael frowned at the 'Charlie's dinner' part but said nothing.  
"Bye, Michael." I said kissing him on the cheek.  
"Bye, Bella. Don't forget to drop by soon I'll order new books just for you." He said kissing my on the forehead.  
"Bye, sir." Edward said.  
"Bye, son. Take care of Bella." He said.  
"I will." He promised. I blushed.  
**"**Bella?" started Edward.  
"Yes, Edward?" I said turning see him looking rather interested in his shoes.  
"Well, I was just wondering if you, what I mean to say is would you go on a date with me?" He finally said turning to me and grinning sheepishly.  
I was in shock to say the least, and I am pretty sure is showed clearly on my face.

Edward POV;  
She just stared at me in complete shock, was it too soon? Had I creeped her out? damn! I should have asked Emmett what to do!  
Hmm never thought I would even think that.  
After a few seconds I noticed Bella wasn't watching the road.  
"Bella!-" I started but was interrupted by the honk of a horn, Bella had been creeping into the other lane and upon hearing me and the horn turned back to the road and swerved back onto our side of the street.  
"Sorry," She mumbled looking back to the road a blushing creeping up her neck.  
"its fine Bella no blood no foul." I said grinning at her.  
We remained quiet for a few minutes: her biting her lip which I found to be very cute, while I almost started sweating from not knowing what she was thinking.  
Could she be trying to find a way to let me down easy or, or what? I didn't even know but it was not good on my patience.

**RosePOV**  
Finally we pulled up to the dock the rest of the drive had been filled with small talk it even got back to the weather again before we both broke out laughing at the cliche of talking about weather.  
Emmett helped me out of the car grabbing hold of my waist as I put my arms on his shoulder.  
"Princess." He stated as he helped me out at which I laughed.  
I heard the snap of a camera and saw a woman with red hair and blue eyes holding her camera she looked to be around our age maybe a little older.  
Once I was safely out of the car we made our way over to her.  
"Hi, sorry it was just such a perfect shot! you could give me your email and I could send a copy to you." She said once we were closure to her.  
Me and Emmett just looked at each other before looking back at her.  
"Sure, let me write it down." I said I reaching for my bag.  
After we exchanged emails and names(her name was; Nina) me and Emmett were on our way stopping here and there.  
Emmett being the classy guy he was decided to play that stupid game were through a ball at the a glass milk carton.  
I thought that those were only in movies? Oh, well anyway Emmett of course with his immense strength won and got a big black bear which I secretly named Emmy.  
Yes, I know childish but hey when would a guy ever win me a bear again?  
"So, Rose?" Emmett started, pulling me out of my thoughts I turned to look at him and saw he looked a little nervous.  
Huh, I didn't think he was a nervous kind of guy.

**EmmettPOV**  
I watched Rose as she walked beside me she seemed to be deep in thought, I saw her cluth the bear I had won her.  
I could have sworn that after I handed it to her she whisper, "Emmy" but it was most likely just in my head i was most likely just something that started with E.  
I decided I was going to do it, I was going to ask her out on a date but what to say? God, I maybe I could text Edward? He was always good with this mushy stuff that involved asking some out.  
Oh, well better just get it over with.  
"So, Rose?" I started to get her attention.  
She turned to me and I gave her a nervous look.  
Why in the hell am I nervous? I have asked plenty of girls out on dates, why is this one making me so nervous?  
Maybe cause I knew she wasn't like the other ones, there was something about being around her that made you feel like you had it easy like she had been through a lot of hardships and it made me want to help her.  
Wow, I thought Emmett thats deep.  
Wait why am I talking about myself in a third person thing(wait, thats what thats called right?).  
"Emmett, Emmett?" Rose called waving her hand in my face I noticed that we had stopped walking and were facing each other.  
"W-what? sorry spaced out I guess." I said smiling sheepishly at her.  
"Oh, thats fine I do it all the time." She said dismissing it with a wave of her hand.  
"What's there something you wanted to ask me?" She asked after a minute of us both standing there awkwardly.  
"Yeah, are you doing anything this Friday night?" I asked,

**AlicePOV**  
After we were done or rather I was done shopping me and Jasper started to gravitate towards the food court everyone else was supposed to be there in about a half an hour.  
On our way there, there was a fountain a very pretty fountain that I stopped to look at but someone had been passing and had accidently(I assumed, accidentally) bumped me and I fell face first into the fountain and being the reasonable person I am I grabbed Jasper's shirt and pulled us both into the fountain we landed with a splash, and instantly had everyone's attention.  
Unfortunately me and Jasper were both wearing white tops.  
Jasper landed on top of me and to stop from putting all of his weight on me he put his hands on either side of my head,  
We just looked at each other for a little while.  
We heard someone clear their throat and saw few young teenage girls giggling at us.  
I had the signature Bella move and blushed.  
Jasper pulled himself out of the water.  
and offered his hand to me.  
But then he starting to..blush? and turned around.  
I looked down and saw why sure enough my shirt was completely soaked through and you could see what little of a chest I had.  
"Oh, no!" I complained looking down at myself.  
"So, sorry miss I didn't see you!" Said a girl with white blond she looked to be about thirteen.  
"Oh, its okay! good thing I bought other cloths." I stated.  
"Jasper, could you hand me that Forever21 bag behind you? I would but um..yeah thanks!" I said pointing behind him and then indicating me chest area.  
"Oh, sure." He replied grabbing hold of the bag.  
Without turning back he handed me the bag.  
I grabbed a purple sweater that completely did not go with what I was wearing but beggars can't be choosers, can they?  
Sighing I slipped it on and used the edges of the sleeves to wipe under my eyes were I knew my make-up would be running,  
"Okay, I'm decent." I said once I was done.  
When Jasper turned back around I saw his hair was beginning to friz.  
"So, know that we both look like drowned cats shall we continue?" He asked with a small grin.  
"Of course, maybe we'll start a fashion trend?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.  
"Maybe." He agreed flashing me that amazing smile of his that I was beginning to become slightly addicted to.  
He offered me his hand which I gladly took.  
Once I had steadied myself, and Jasper started to pick up all the bags despite my protests that I could help.  
"You might trip, you're wearing heels and everywhere is wet." He persisted.  
I finally gave up and waiting the few short minutes it took him watching him all the while.  
and I learned he was very fit.  
By the time he was done everyone had gone back to what they were doing and a very grumpy looking janitor who kept shooting us glares came to clean up the water.  
Jasper decided that he needed to buy a hat to cover up his messy hair, although I felt it just made him...sexier.  
But nevermind my hormone crazed self.  
Once we were done with that we headed towards the food-court and sure enough no one was there yet even though we were fifteen minutes late so we decided to get milkshakes at mcdonalds which my I add Jasper paid for like a gentlemen.  
It turns out chivalry's not dead.  
I turned to look at Jasper who was drinking a strawberry milkshake while I drank my chocolate one.  
He had a slight frown on his forehead that I fought the urge to smooth out with my finger.  
I wonder what he was thinking about, A small frown of my own forming on my face as I pierced my lips.

**JasperPOV**  
I bought Alice and myself a milkshake we sat down.  
A couple passed us it was the perfect picture moment they were laughing with the woman leaning on the man with her head on his chest and his arm around her waist.  
I saw Alice smiled softly as they passed us.  
I had been considering asking her out all day but after the fountain incident I didn't want her think that was the only reason I was asking her out, I didn't want her to get the wrong idea.  
On the other hand, I really wanted to get to know her better.  
Which to do? Maybe I should ask Emmett he's been on plenty of dates on the other hand Edward's better with words!  
Damn, I have no idea what to do.  
I also wondered about her life, it was obvious she was hiding something and was in a lot of pain.  
But I guess who wouldn't be with their mother moving them here and leaving them here.  
Thats not exactly what Alice said but that's what I got out of it.  
I guess sharing is a two way thing and I am sure as hell not ready to tell her about my history so I guess I shouldn't expect her to.  
But there was just something about Alice or maybe it was just me? apparently its just me since neither of my brother's seemed to notice it.  
Maybe it was just that I was use to protecting people smaller than myself and Alice was so short and tiny and seemed to have something about her that was asking for help like a beacon.  
I turned to look at her and noticed she was looking at me with a small frown on her pretty little face.  
"What's wrong darlin'?" I asked her.  
She seemed to brighten at me talking at her,  
"Nothing, you were just kind of spaced out and was wondering if everything is okay?" She asked her frown being replaced by a small smile.  
"It was nothing sugar I was just usin' the old thinkin cap." I said my southern accent leaking through more then usual but she didn't seem to mind.  
I really wasn't supposed to do that if I wanted to keep my story straight, people from Oakland, CA don't have accents from Texas.  
"Hey, look they're finally here!" Alice said suddenly pointing behind me towards the door.  
and sure enough my brothers, Rose, and Bella came walking in with distant looks on their faces.  
"Hey, Alice I noticed you're the only one of your sisters that doesn't have a nickname." I stated turning back to her.  
"Oh, yeah well my sisters call me Ali but unlike that I don't mind my name, It is sort of a nickname." She said.  
"How so?" I said confused, how could her name be a nickname? was Alice short for something? maybe Alison?  
"Mary is my first name but my middle name is Alice so I have everyone call me Alice." She said beaming at me.  
Mary I like it kind of has a country tinge to it.  
"Mary? I like it." I said as we both stood up and I grabbed the bags happy that she hadn't protested like before.  
"Well, you can call me it if you like." She said as she picked up our garbage and throw it away.  
"You know what? I think I will." I said as we started heading towards  
"Will what?" Rose asked as we got in front of them.  
"Oh, nothing." Alice said leaning on the balls of her feet.  
"Sure, sure." Rose said in a disbelieving voice.  
"So, what did you all do?" I asked trying to change the subject apparently I picked the one wrong Rose and Bella turned red and my brothers were both suddenly interested in the floor.  
"R..rose? are you blushing?" Alice said in complete disbelief and shock written all over her face as she looked at her oldest sister.  
I guess Rose wasn't much of a blusher.  
"What happened?" She asked looking between her two sisters.

**BellaPOV**  
Edward and I just sat in silence for a few seconds or felt like seconds it could have been hours although that was highly unlikely.  
Did Edward just ask me? the question seemed to go through my head at least ten times before I finally registered it.  
He wanted to go on a date with me? But why?  
"Because, I'd like to get toknow you better." Edward said looking at me like I was an idiot which at that moment I was being.  
"Did I saw that aloud?" I asked a all too familiar blush rising to my face.  
"Yes, you did. But don't worry I still want to go out with you" He said smirking.  
"Haha, very funny but really you just met me how could you want to go out with me?" I asked the disbelief clear on my face.  
"Why do you look like you don't believe?" He said a small frown appearing on his face.  
"Because I don't. Is this one of those stupid things guys do were they ask a girl out just to make fun of her?" I asked hurt I know I just met the guy but I really liked him and I was sure there was no way would want to go on a date with me.  
"No, no! why in the world would you think that? I just wanted to get to know you better!" He said his face full of astonishment, hurt, and disbelief.  
I gaped at him for a moment, could he really want to go out with me?  
But he's so gorgeous and I'm so plain!  
Okay, bella that was very conceited it's not all about looks.  
"So, do you or do you not?" He asked a worried look coming over his face at the end.  
"I-I guess or sure what I mean to say is... yes." I stuttered.  
"Awesome!" Edward exclaimed going back to looking out of the window.  
Rose is going to kill me.

**RosePOV**  
He's asking me out on date! I can't! its not right, I just can't he'll understand he seems like an understand, like a great guy.  
"No." I blurted out I instantly put my hands over my mouth my eyes going wide in horror.  
"Would you mind hanging out with me then?" He asked looking at me with his big beautiful eyes, God this man is going to be the death of me.  
"No, I wouldn't mind as long as you don't mind hanging out with me." I said putting me hand behind my back and turning around and walking.  
"Hey, where you going?" He asked catching up to me.  
"Its almost time to meet everyone." I stated.  
"Oh and to answer your question I would love to hang out with any girl half as pretty as you." He said.  
Ah, so were flirting again.  
"So yu hang out with a lot of girls then?" I asked.  
"No, there aren't much girls half as pretty as you." He answered back.  
Oh, he's good.  
I laughed softly at that and he flashed me one of his killer smiles back.  
"So what do you want to do on friday?" I inquired turning to him.  
"Um, well I don't know I just moved her what is there to do?" He asked.  
"Well, I just got a great idea! how about we go ice skating?**(A/N sorry for not mentioning this before its september so it'll be Bella's bday soon!) **my sister's birthday, Bella, is going to be soon so we could all go as a group?" I asked.  
"Oh, yeah sure." He said his face falling abit.  
Oh, well It can't be helped we cannot be a thing.  
"Not, that I don't want some 101 time but I just thought it would be more fun to go as a group? or do you not want to?" I asked,  
"Oh, no its fine!" He gushed.  
"Awesome!" I beamed at him.  
"Okay come on we are gonna be late." I said quickening my pace.  
"How in the world do girls walk so fast in such high shoes?" Emmett asked shaking his head.  
"Years of practice my friend." I said.  
He laughed,  
One of my new favorite sounds.

**AlicePOV**  
What is going on here?  
Rose is blushing,  
Bella looks like she stole a cookie from the cookie jar,  
and both the guys are acting strange.  
Me and Jasper just looked at them with confused expressions on our faces.  
"Anyway, girls we need to be getting home before Charlie does." I said dismissing their weird behavior for know.  
That seemed to get them out of their stupers so to speak, the color drained from both of their faces so I guess I got rid of their blushes.  
"Is something wrong? why do you guys look suddenly sick and who's Charlie?" Emmett asked.  
"Nothing and Charlie is our uncle the chief of police." Rosalie answered a little too sharply, Emmett looked taken aback.  
Rose sighed sadly, turned and walked out without a second glance.  
"Well, thank you for spending the evening with us." Bella said.  
"It was our pleasure." Edward stated.  
"Jasper, could you hand me the bags?" Bella asked she took a step closure to him.  
"Oh, sure here." He said handing her the bags.  
"Thanks, see you later guys! Bye, Edward." Bella said she followed my sister.  
"Well, thank you Jasper for carrying my bags for me!" I said smiling up at him.  
"Anytime, Mary darlin." He said winking at me while his brothers just looked at him like he was an idiot.  
"Okay, so I was not authorized to do this but what the heck? can I give you guys my sister's phone numbers?" I asked.  
They all nodded enthusiastically.  
Once I was done punching our numbers into each of their phones, I very boldly kissed Jasper on the cheek.  
"Emmett, don't feel bad about Rose she's just went through a lot of guys that only wanted her for her body and she finds it hard to trust people." I said turning to look at him.  
He just nodded sadly.  
"Hey, don't give up! okay see you all at school tomorrow my sisters and I are will see you at lunch!" I said smiling.  
"Okay, bye Alice or Mary? Whichever." Emmett said scratching the back of his head.  
"You can just call me Alice or Ali" I said smiling at him.  
I waved one more time at them before hurrying out of the mall and after my sisters.

**A/N so sorry for taking forever to upload! I've been kinda busy! but um review or favorite or whatever! lol until next time = Monet**


	7. Author's Note

**Brief Author's Note: **

Unfortunately I am stopping this story for the moment while I revise and edit it! I want to focus on my other story; V For Volturi and this one is just kinda holding me back! But hopefully I will take it off of hiatus soon enough,

Love you guys!

-Monet


End file.
